


Pictures With Santa

by Emilia_Rowan



Series: Mother of Dragons [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Santa Claus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Rowan/pseuds/Emilia_Rowan
Summary: *If you don’t want spoilers to my Mother of Dragons fic, don’t read, but I wanted to post something Christmas-y*Lena and Kara's yearly tradition of getting the twins' pictures with Santa. Can also be read as a stand-alone fic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Mother of Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582204
Comments: 44
Kudos: 697





	Pictures With Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late for Christmas, but I wanted to share something cute.

Lena doesn’t want to be like Lillian, by any stretch of the imagination. She doesn’t want to dress her children in scratchy, uncomfortable clothes and force them to pose for an awkward family photo with severe faces and empty eyes. Even worse, she will never force them to pose for hours while a professional painter creates a traditional portrait that will hang in the halls of the Luthor mansion for generations— Lena still isn’t sure why the painter had to have live subjects, probably just some strange form of torture thrust upon her seven-year-old self.

But she does want a picture of the twins with Santa. She’s never been a fan of the commercialism of Christmas— Kara called her a Scrooge before they started dating— but she feels like she would be remiss as a mother if she didn’t have her children participate in this tradition. Who— other than her, and Kara— doesn’t have pictures of themselves with Santa as a child?

Kara understands her attempt to give their children a “normal” childhood, so she goes along with Lena’s yearly, slightly maniacal need to have a photo with Santa taken.

The first year’s picture is the best. The twins are only six months old, one dressed in a red onesie, the other in green, with tiny ruffles on the bum. They’re both blissfully asleep, one in each of Santa’s arms, and the man smiles into the camera through a fake beard.

What’s offscreen is not nearly as peaceful. Both twins had been taking turns crying nonstop for the past forty-eight hours as their first teeth started coming in. Kara had been called across the country on a Supergirl emergency, leaving Lena to deal with two screaming babies. She hadn’t slept or bathed since before her wife left, so she had one of Kara’s beanies pulled tight over her unkempt hair, a thick wool poncho with reindeer printed on the outside covered a t-shirt stained with spit-up, and her eyes were so exhausted she couldn’t wear contacts, so thick black glasses sat on her nose. The good news was, she was unrecognizable as Lena Luthor, but she did get many commiserating looks from the other mothers in line at the National City Plaza Mall.

The twins’ second Santa photo was a mess. Lena had scheduled a Santa Claus to come to L-Corp, so employees with children could bring them to have their pictures taken. She had asked Kara to dress and bring the girls to meet her there.

Instead of the Christmas dresses Lena had bought them, Kara brought the twins in wearing matching green and red plaid button-ups— and she was wearing an adult one to match— and, inexplicably, denim shorts and no shoes. When Lena questioned her, Kara just shrugged and said it was warm enough outside— which, honestly, was true, but it was still the middle of winter even though the temperature was in the sixties.

The odd clothing choice was the least of Lena’s worries, however. Both twins had taken one look at Santa’s cheery grin and burst into piercing screams, fat tears rolling down their cheeks. The poor older gentleman in his red velvet suit had done everything he knew to calm them, as had Lena and Kara, but in the end when the photos came, Eleanor was still blubbering on one knee, and Elizabeth was screaming on the other.

Kara had searched up multiple horrible Santa photos online to reassure Lena that she was not a failure.

The twins’ third Christmas, Lena was determined to get it right. She took the day off work so she could prepare the girls herself. She pinned their curls back and dressed them in the satin dresses she had picked out, one red and one green, and pulled on their lacy white socks and patent leather Mary Janes. They looked absolutely adorable as she fastened them into their carseats.

But, for some reason, Eleanor had decided she hated clothes that day. So by the time they arrived at L-Corp for the Christmas party with Santa, Kara had to use her x-ray vision to find Eleanor’s shoes and socks under the seats. It took both women— and a little superspeed— to wrestle Eleanor back into her socks and shoes.

When they sat the girls on Santa’s knees, Elizabeth promptly began screaming for the second year in a row— Lena gave Santa, the same man from last year, an apologetic look— and Eleanor refused to smile, the deepest, angriest frown etched into her face— “Holy Rao, she looks just like you!” Kara had told Lena when they received the prints— she had pulled the bow from her hair and dark curls framed her face like a mane, and somehow, though they weren’t sure how, she had managed to get one sock off while still wearing her shoe, and nobody noticed.

Later that night, while Lena and Kara were socializing with employees and Jess had volunteered to watch the girls, a triumphant shriek had interrupted the party as Eleanor streaked across the floor in nothing but her pull-up, having successfully rid herself of all her clothing before Jess could catch her. Kara almost outed herself as Supergirl as she used a bit of superspeed to catch their near-naked daughter before she could tear off her pull-up as well.

By the time the girls’ fourth Christmas rolled around, Kara wondered if Lena might give up on getting a picture with Santa, but then she was reminded of her wife’s tenacity. Lena poured all of her problem-solving skills, usually reserved for projects to solve world hunger and cure diseases, into getting the perfect Santa photo. She began socializing Elizabeth to men with beards starting in July, and read books about Santa at least once a week starting in September, trying to warm the girls up to the idea. They watched countless Christmas movies— something Kara definitely wasn’t complaining about. And Lena decided to forego the fancy dresses, instead getting the girls complementary striped footie pajamas with their initials on the back and a reindeer on the front. She even ordered matching sets for her and Kara to wear on Christmas morning, but she had no intention of being seen wearing them in public.

The Christmas party was in full-swing when they arrived, Lena in a cream blouse and burgundy slacks, Kara in a sleeveless emerald green cocktail dress, and their daughters far more comfy in their matching pajamas. Lena carried Elizabeth on one hip, and independent Eleanor walked between her and Kara, holding each of them tightly by the hand.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened as she took in the crowd and the buffet table. “Mama, chocolate?”

Lena chuckled at her daughter— definitely Kara’s genetics. “Yes, baby, but pictures first. You can have chocolate after your picture with Santa.”

Lena braced for a possible tantrum, but Lizzy just nodded in agreement, blonde curls bouncing with the motion. Hopefully that was a sign that tonight would go smoothly.

As they approached Santa, both girls began to squirm nervously. Lena and Kara led them to the bearded man with wide, apprehensive smiles.

“Girls, do you know who this is?” Kara asked brightly.

Eleanor nodded solemnly. “Santa Claus.”

“It’s nice to see you girls again,” Santa said brightly. “Would you two like to tell me what you want for Christmas this year?”

Elizabeth shook her head rapidly and buried her face into Lena’s neck. Ellie looked down to study the stripes on her footie pajamas as if they were the most riveting thing in the world.

“No?” Santa said gently. “Well, that’s alright if you don’t want to talk. But how about a pretty picture? You look so wonderful in your Christmas pajamas, I would just love a photo with you two.”

Elizabeth wasn’t crying, but she was clinging to Lena so tightly that Lena wondered if her Kryptonian strength was beginning to come in. Eleanor took one look at her sister and shook her head vehemently.

Santa sighed and looked at Lena and Kara. “How about if your moms are in the picture too, hmm?”

Elizabeth looked up then, eyes shiny with tears she was holding back. “Mama and Jeju with us?”

“Sure, little one, if that’s what you want,” Kara nodded.

“Okay,” Lizzy agreed softly.

“Ho ho ho!” Santa exclaimed. “Wonderful!”

Santa took his seat in the golden chair they had set up for him, and Kara and Lena positioned themselves on either side. Lizzy turned around in Lena’s arms and smiled brilliantly, looking so much like a miniature form of Kara that Lena was gobsmacked.

Eleanor, however, was not smiling. She looked around at Kara and Lena with a crinkled brow and a thoughtful frown.

“Mama, Jeju, where’s your jammies?” she asked seriously.

“We’re not wearing our special pajamas yet, Ellie, remember?” Lena said calmly. “We’re saving them for Christmas morning. Now smile pretty for the camera.”

Eleanor just continued to frown. “But… we no match.”

“It’s okay, little one, just smile for the picture,” Kara coached, tickling Ellie’s sides in an attempt to get her to smile, but she wasn’t budging.

“Mama and Jeju need jammies too,” she declared with an even deeper frown.

“Ellie, our Christmas pajamas are at home,” Lena sighed. “So we can’t wear them right now. Just smile, baby.”

Suddenly Kara’s expression turned sheepish. “Actually… I might have our jammies in the car.”

Lena forced her face to remain neutral. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Mama, Jeju, get the jammies!” Eleanor ordered.

Ten minutes later Lena was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. Business attire forgotten, she was now dressed in a green and white striped onesie with her initials stamped on the back, a large reindeer embroidered across her chest. Her heels were abandoned, impossible to wear with the built-in footies on the pajamas— thankfully they had rubber skid spots on the bottoms.

“I can’t believe you brought these,” she said as Kara emerged in red-striped pajamas.

“I can’t believe how stubborn Ellie is,” Kara replied. “She’s definitely your daughter.”

Lena couldn’t argue with that. Kara shook her hair out into a looser pinned-back style and then she started pulling the pins out of Lena’s updo.

“What are you doing?” Lena exclaimed.

“Lena, you can’t look up tight wearing footie pajamas,” Kara said, running her fingers through the soft waves that emerged from the style. “There, you’re perfect.”

Lena wasn’t sure she’d call it perfect, but she definitely looked softer. God, she was actually going to go out in front of all her employees wearing a footed Christmas onesie.

Lillian would choke.

That thought, and the thought of her daughters’ smiles, gave Lena the resolve to leave the bathroom.

“Mama! Jeju!” Lizzy shouted as they entered the lobby. She sped back into Lena’s arms and nestled her face in the dark waves of Lena’s hair.

“Jammies!” Ellie exclaimed as she snuggled into Kara’s arms. She looked up at Lena and reached out to stroke her hair. “Pretty, Mama.”

“Thank you, baby,” Lena replied. “Now, can we take our picture with Santa Claus?”

Both girls nodded happily. They made their way through the crowd with wide smiles, nodding in acceptance of many compliments of how adorable their matching pajamas were.

“Ho ho ho! What a fine looking little family!” Santa exclaimed as they approached. “I love it!”

Finally appeased, the girls smiled broadly from their mothers’ laps. They even agreed to sit with Santa by themselves, and tell him their Christmas lists. Jess insisted on a photo of just the four of them, sans Santa, in their matching pajamas, and that was the one that became the header on Lena’s official emails for the rest of December.

Lena even sent a copy to Lillian, in the federal penitentiary.


End file.
